Jiryoku Senshi Magnizer
Japanese Title: 磁力戦士マグナイザー English Title: Magnet Warrior Magnizer Jiryoku Senshi Magnizer 'First Movie: Jiryoku Senshi Magnizer (Episode 01-02)' Airdate: January 23, 2009 Episode 1: An ancient civilization is said to have been immersed under water by the power of God when an empire plotted to take possession of the earth in the earliest times. Kenichiro Ichinose has been appealing that the Jamu Empire will be restored in the near future and will perish human beings. But his point of view is ignored and he is forced out of the academic society. There appears a woman who believes in his point. She is Keiko who is to be united with Kenichiro later. To prevent Jamu Empire from being restored， Keiko and Kenichiro work together in the development of Magna System. Meanwhile， Queen Hydra who holds the key to the restoration of Jamu Empire speeds up the recovery of Soul Crystal， the mass of Emperor Jamu， by collecting fragments dispersed in various areas on earth by God. And time goes by， Akina， the daughter of Kenichiro， has turned into Magna Aqua with the force of Magna System and has been engaged in battles... Episode 2: Hikaru， who has mastered the Magna System that Kenichiro developed， unites with Magna Flair and Akina into Magnizer 1 and succeeds in defeating Cancer that Hydra created. For Akina the being of her step-sister Hikaru is a joy but the fact she can’t become Magnizer 1 herself brings up a dilemma as she has been undergoing Magna System-related training. Meanwhile， losing her mother Keiko， Hikaru gets to know why she approached Kenichiro. And the second Hydra-created enemy appears in front of Akina who has doubts about the meaning of her existence. She decides to fight saying to herself ”this will be the final battle”... 'Second Movie: Jiryoku Senshi Magnizer (Episode 03-04)' Airdate: March 27, 2009 ' Episode 3:' Marm， the Sniper of Fear! Akina and Hikaru defeated Kraken with the power of sisterly love. However， another enemy monster Marm appears before the girls. They fight back as Magnizer 1， which is better suited for a combat at close range. The fight becomes a tough one because Marm， knowing he has a better chance in long-range battle， keeps attacking at long range. After the disastrous defeat， Hikaru asks Kenichiro to give her special training to master how to evade Marm’s attacks. Moved by Hikaru’s enthusiasm and devotion， Kenichiro consents. This is a difficult moment for Kenichiro， however， as he knows his daughters must endure the tough training. Kenichiro closes his eyes and what he sees is…. Meanwhile， Hikaru sets out to fight Marm again， but Marm’s blast hits Magnizer 1! That is when Akina’s love activates the new system! Episode 4: The Strongest Enemy Hydra! The two girls won the battle against Marm with the power of Akina-based Magnizer 1. But they have no time to rest because another enemy shows up to challenge them. It is Hydra， the strongest enemy they have ever faced， and the girls are beaten up and lose the battle. Witnessing Hydra’s superior combat power， Hikaru loses her spirit to fight， but it is Akina who gives her courage and strength to stand up and battle with the enemy again. Akina tells her about the meaning of fight and the love of their mother Keiko. There is only one crystal missing， and Hydra is coming to get it! Their final battle begins now! Akina， Hikaru and Kenichiro must stop Hydra who plots to resurrect Emperor Jamu! The girls take a chance to fight if there is just a 1-percent chance of winning! The new system is activated now! The final episode if Magnizer 1!!! Jiryoku Senshi Magnizer RETURNS 2014 Airdate: January 24, 2014 'Plot' Soon after Rie graduated from school， an accident happens to her. Her favorite treasure happens to be the Soul Crystal， which the Jamu Empire had been looking for. Etsuko comes to Earth in search for the Soul Crystal. Etsuko teaches Rie the importance of the crystal but she will not believe her. Etsuko finds out that the only way to obtain the true power of Magnizer is by making the owner of the Soul Crystal use it. While Rie and Etsuko are having a fuss， another enemy of the Jamu Empire approaches Earth. They attack the people of Earth to lure Magnizer out. At first， Rie had no interest in fighting against the forces of evil， but as she watches many innocent people get hurt， she decides to transform into Magnizer. When the two girls decide to fight together， they are able to become Magnizer ONE! Will they be able to save the people of Earth from the Jamu Empire...? Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Japanese Live Action